Yu-gi-oh Rise of a New Pharaoh-Chapter 9
by Hedgehog Inc
Summary: Enjoy.


Yu-Gi-Oh

Rise of a New

Pharaoh

Chapter 9

Mokuba's Powerhouse

Mokuba-4000

Seto-4000

Seto Kaiba: I'll let you go first Mokuba.

Mokuba Kaiba: If you say so Seto. *draws a card* *looks at it* I summon my Masked Dragon!

*it jumps out of the card and growls at Kaiba*

. /_ 

Atk: 1400

Def: 1100

Seto Kaiba: *thinks* Whats he planning?

Mokuba Kaiba: Next I place two cards face down and end my turn.

Seto Kaiba: *draws a card* *looks at it* I place one monster facedown. Then I place two cards face down and end my turn.

Mokuba Kaiba: *confused* Kinda expected more from him. *shrugs*

Seto Kaiba: What?

Mokuba Kaiba: Its nothing. *draws a card* *looks at it* I activate Foolish Burial!

. 

This allows me to send one monster from my deck to the grave! *sends a Prime Material Dragon to the grave*

Seto Kaiba: Well that was a waist.

Mokuba Kaiba: But can be quite the combo.

Seto Kaiba: *confused*

Mokuba Kaiba: I activate, Call of the Haunted!

. /_ 

This allows me to summon one monster from my grave! And since I just activated Foolish Burial, I think its time you said to my secret weapon! Come on out! Prime Material Dragon!

*Prime Material Dragon flies out of the card and roars majestically*

. /_ 

Atk: 2400

Def: 2000

Seto Kaiba: *thinks* Well, he certainly improved over the years. *responds* Good combo, Mokuba.

Mokuba Kaiba: Thanks bro! *looks at Seto's facedown monster* Go, Prime Material Dragon! Attack his facedown monster!

*Prime Material Dragon charges up a yellow beam and fires it*

*the beam struck the facedown revealing it to be White Stone of Legend and explodes*

. 

(I understand its a tuner but in my series, its just an effect monster.)

Seto Kaiba: You activated my monsters effect! You see, when the monster is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can add a Blue-eyes to my hand. *searches his deck* *takes out a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and shuffles his deck*

Mokuba Kaiba: Okay, so now I attack with Masked Dragon! Attack him directly!

*Masked Dragon fires a flame breath attack towards Seto Kaiba*

Seto Kaiba: I activate, Negate Attack!

. /_ 

This allows me to negate your attack and ends the battle phase.

*Masked Dragons Fire is extinguished by a distorted looking portal*

Mokuba Kaiba: *sigh* I end my turn.

Seto Kaiba: *draws a card* *looks at it* I activate Polymerization!

Now I'll fuse my two Blue-Eyes to summon my new card!

Mokuba Kaiba: Wait what?!

*the two Blue-Eyes White Dragons fly into the portal*

Seto Kaiba: Now come out! Blue-Eyes Twin Dragon!

*moments later, a Blue-Eyes with two heads exit the portal*

*it roars at its opponent and is now well fit for combat*

. 

Atk: 3500

Def: 2800

Mokuba Kaiba: Whoa!

Seto Kaiba: Well, Mokuba? Have you met your match?

Mokuba Kaiba: ...

Seto Kaiba: I think its time I show you its true power. *raises his hand and points at Prime Material Dragon* Attack my Blue-Eyes! Take out his Prime Material Dragon, with Double White Lightning!

*the two heads charge up their attack*

*they both fire a beam towards Prime Material Dragon*

*the beam struck Prime Material Dragon and Explodes*

*Call of the Haunted explodes*

Mokuba Kaiba: *nervous*

Mokuba Kaiba

4000 - 2900

Seto Kaiba: *confident* I guess you didn't see him coming now did you Mokuba?

Mokuba Kaiba: Nope. *smiles*

Seto Kaiba: Well at least your enjoying yourself. *places a card face down* I end my turn.

Mokuba Kaiba: *draws a card* *looks at it* *grins* I activate Future Fusion!

. 

This allows me to send fusion material monsters from my deck, to the graveyard. *sends a Luster Dragon, Luster Dragon #2, Koumori Dragon, Spear Dragon, and Element Dragon* So now, in two of my turns, I can Special Summon my said Fusion Monster.

Seto Kaiba: Well what is it? The card says you need to reveal it to your opponent.

Mokuba Kaiba: I think I'll show it to you, but in my way! I activate Dragons Mirror!

. /-XfeILuCBW5A/TeX9LZUedlI/AAAAAAAAADE/o649LsUneQg/s1600/Dragon%2527s% 

This card allows me to Remove from play fusion Material Monsters from my graveyard or field to Fusion summon a monster.

*the five dragons teleport from the grave onto the field and a mirror is placed above them*

*a vortex appears from the Mirror and sucks away the five dragons inside*

*the mirror floats down to the field*

*after it became a few meters off the ground, the mirror began to crack*

*the mirror explodes in a giant cloud of black smoke*

*green wings are seen outside the cloud of smoke*

Seto Kaiba: W-What is this? *sees the smoke clearing* *stunned* No way...

*the smoke clears revealing it to be Five Headed Dragon*

. 

*it Roars with all 5 of its heads, intimidating Seto's Blue=Eyes*

Atk: 5000

Def: 5000

*to be continued*


End file.
